


Ross Poldark

by Ebm36



Category: Poldark (TV 2015)
Genre: Drawing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:53:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4427396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebm36/pseuds/Ebm36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drawn between London and France, in a train...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ross Poldark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kuronekosama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuronekosama/gifts), [Cockney_Sparra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cockney_Sparra/gifts).



_"You've redeemed me. I am your humble servant, and I love you._ "  Poldark 2015. 1-4

 


End file.
